


rainshower

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Run Away With Me Universe [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Run Away (Music Video), Ambiguous Relationships, Lots of Narratives, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai, narratives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Just two people finding an escape in each other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Run Away With Me Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	rainshower

It was raining again.

Silvery-grey sheets poured down from heavy, dark clouds to spatter against the window, distorting the view of a heart-shaped face with wide hazel eyes. Lightning flashed, briefly lighting up a delighted grin, accompanied by rumbling thunder.

Huening threw open the window, laughing as a furious deluge of rain caught him full in the face, drenching him thoroughly. Howling winds whipped his braid back and forth while pelting him with more water. Thunder cracked, louder than before, without the closed window to muffle its voice. He lifted his arms in a wide, sweeping motion, welcoming the storm, his body swaying lightly to the wild song of the wind and rain. Elation thrilled through every nerve as he gave himself up to the storm, becoming part of the dance. His eyes gleamed.

As lightning played across the sky once more, it bathed him in an intense white glow as he leaped out of the room through the window. The wind carried away the sound of his laughter while rain muffled it with its greater voice. Huening skidded into large puddles, breaking up his reflection in each one as he ran, slipping and sliding all over the place. Impulse ruled his body as he played in the storm, a little child discovering the joy of being nature's playmate. He was free to go where he would, free to do what he wished. Huening began to dance, a wild, reckless grace coloring his movements as he followed the rhythm of the storm.

The wind smoothed over his cheeks, breathing its cold breath against wet skin. His sodden clothes clung possessively to every curve, revealing the lines of his body and yet concealing it. Huening flung his darkened bangs out of his eyes, flipping his chestnut hair back. His upturned face received the rain's stinging kisses and sweet moisture trickled into his mouth. A living flame crept through his being though he was cold and wet. Huening spread his arms out as a child would when imitating an airplane and ran. He ran hard, his heart beating in his ears and his lungs and legs pumping in synchronized harmony. He was soaring up high in his mind's eye.

The sweet smell of rain, wet earth, and clean air was almost a tangible taste on his tongue and in each drawn breath. Rapturously, Huening partook of the invigorating, elusive scent, his eyes closed. Soon, he ground to a halt, arms still held out like wings. His face was still lifted to the heavens, as though waiting for the angels to descend and rain kisses on it. The rain seemed to draw back, thunder a muted rumble and lightning more subdued, as he stood statue-like.

A darkened figure loomed in the distance, gaining definition as it drew inexorably closer. A dark scowl, which looked more like a pout, and a pair of bottomless eyes under the brim of a black hat that dripped water. A large raincoat clothed the slight figure, rustling with each movement while an umbrella was clasped firmly in one hand, unopened.

"I told you to not go out of the rain."

The younger boy did not turn as he was addressed but opened his eyes. "Hiya, Soobin-hyung."

Soobin glowered at the rain-soaked form of the younger boy, disapproval radiating from him in thick waves. "Stupid. Go back to our room and wait there. There’s no use waiting for them here."

Huening made a small noise of protest. "Nah. I like it out here. It's beautiful… wild. And free." He gestured to the sky. "See that, Soobin-hyung? Darkness blended in with light, raining silver."

The umbrella snapped open and cut off the rain's access to the younger boy. In protest, the rain beat against the black cloth steadily. Huening turned to Soobin, his violet eyes faintly irritated and questioning.

"You'll catch your death of cold."

Huening threw back his head and laughed, his mirth left unheard in the roaring boom of another peal thunder. "Soobin-hyung~ There's no way in hell a little rain could make me fall sick."

Soobin's eyes narrowed into a warning glare. Huening did not notice, or pretended not to.

"There's a sweet perfume in the rain. There's music in the storm, beauty in the sky." He jumped into a puddle, delighting in the splashes as water was flung upwards. "Doesn't it make you feel like dancing?"

Soobin marched grimly after him, umbrella a constant shield from the rain. "Huening, let’s go back."

Huening frowned, skidding to a halt. "You're no fun at all."

The older boy boy's expression remained blank under Huening's scrutiny. Huening huffed with annoyance and turned back to the storm. He started to run, reveling in the feel of the wind in his face, tugging at his hair. No rain touched him. Huening found the umbrella travelling along with him, matching his pace as Soobin jogged silently by his side. The younger boy's face was split by a huge grin.

"Race with me, Soobin-hyung!"

He laughed as the other bit back a surprised yelp, putting on a burst of speed. Soobin pounded after him, discarding the umbrella as an unnecessary burden. The raincoat and hat followed suit.

_Crazy idiot!_ Soobin wanted to rail against the laughing figure lithely running in front of him, but that would have to come after he caught him. The rain immediately plastered his hair down in his eyes and made his shirt stick to his back. The wind sang in his ears to the accompaniment of the staccato beat of his feet on the ground and the thunder that rumbled through him. He could almost hear a song in the storm…

Huening yelped as strong arms wrapped around him and promptly went down in a tangled mess of flailing limbs. "Soobin-hyung! Not fair, not fair!"

They rolled down a gentle slope, picking up wet grass and dirt until ending in an ungraceful sprawl at the hill's base. Huening lay pinned under Soobin, both of them breathing hard, dark eyes staring into each other. Around them, the grass rippled in shining waves as the wind continued to blow and rain watered the parched earth. Everything faded into the background, as they were aware of only each other, in their own private universe.

"You caught me, hyung." Huening murmured softly, almost a whisper. "So now what are you going to do?"

Soobin's eyes glittered in amusement. "You have to ask?"

He covered the sweetly curved mouth with his own, possessively fisting the rain-soaked hair that framed his head messily. There was the thrill of the other's surrender, admitting his questing tongue into the recesses of his mouth.

"Mine," Soobin uttered.

Huening's heavy-lidded gaze beckoned for him to put his mouth to better use than words. He complied willingly. Silent applause rippled through the park as the wind chuckled around the oblivious couple.


End file.
